A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of media items, including electronic media, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as ebooks), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, and other electronic reading material. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such publications. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like.
Many electronic media items (e.g., publications) are received or obtained from a content provider in the HyperText Markup Language (HTML) format. The electronic media items which are in the HTML format may also use stylesheets to define the presentation (e.g., the look, the formatting, colors, backgrounds, etc.) of the electronic media item. For example, the electronic media item may use cascading stylesheets (CSS) to define the presentation of the electronic media item. Stylesheets may be embedded within the content the electronic media item (e.g., embedded as an attribute within the HTML tags of the electronic media item), may be included inline (e.g., the stylesheet may be inserted as its own tag using a CSS “style” property which is included as part of an HTML tag), or may be included as a separate file. Other electronic media items may be provided or may be obtained from the content provider in different formats such as the Microsoft Word® format or the Portable Document Format (PDF), etc.
User devices (such as electronic book readers, cellular phones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) may not support the format used by the electronic media item or may use a different format for presenting electronic media items to a user. For example, an electronic reader may support an electronic publication (EPUB) format or a Mobipocket (MOBI) format. The electronic media item may be converted to the format which is used or supported by the user device.